


"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

by Shatterpath



Series: The Alex/Kelly Fluffy Ficlet Spite-a-thon [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: I liiiiiive for adorably flustered Alex.





	"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt got TWO requests! So here we are. :)

Excited to see the beautiful lady she was dating --they hadn't put any more definition on the warm, caring feelings growing every stronger between them-- Alex set a brisk pace through the local park, alive with activity. It wasn't a huge place and soon she caught sight of Kelly holding a small dog and chatting with another person.

Abruptly awhirl with happiness and anxiety, Alex slowed to a stop. The stranger was tall and dark and built, with beautifully intricate braids tracing the contours of her head, and Alex felt gawky and pale and disheveled. The two black women shared an uproarious laugh and suddenly Kelly caught sight of Alex hanging back nearby. With a few more words to her new friend, Kelly handed off the dog and strode over to her lady. 

"Uh, hi. You look great," Alex said breathlessly, captivated by the rich, jewel-blue of the scoop neck shirt against Kelly's beautiful skin. She completely missed the delighted smile and there was no resisting teasing her.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"My eyes are up here."

Traitorous heat raced up to burn her ears as Alex jerked her gaze up and Kelly chuckled. Taking the taller woman's arm, she led them away at a leisurely walk.

"You are too cute."

Alex was more than willing to be led, flustered as she always was around a pretty girl who twanged her heartstrings.

Randomly, the attractive stranger with the dog waved from where she was fiddling at a car parked on the curb some distance away. Chuckling, Kelly waved back and the little dog's bark carried to them on the breeze.

"Uh, so she was attractive."

It took real effort for Alex to not facepalm.

"And had a cute dog."

She wasn't making it any better.

Sweetly amused, Kelly snuggled closer to her arm and drawled, "well, yeah…"

Pulling them both to halt, Kelly turned to face Alex, one eyebrow up. 

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Again, Alex flushed and her utterly fluster was hilarious and earned her a crushing hug. Naturally, Alex returned the embrace, nosing into Kelly's black hair. A great breath heaved out of her and a hesitant question that had bothered her off and on fell out of her head. Or it tried to.

"Do you care? I mean, is it a big deal, well not a _big_ deal, but…"

"Alex, you can say what you need to."

Another deep breath.

"Does it matter that I'm white?"

The whisper was timid and so awkward. Pulling back enough to look into Alex's face, Kelly smiled gently and stroked her cheek. She had long wondered when this was going to come up.

"No. Oh sure, there might be some flak from some, but Alex, you might catch some flak too."

Alex blinked. "You know… I honestly hadn't thought of that."

And Kelly smiled and kissed her right there in the middle of the sunny public park.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I am by no means trying to skip over the issue of race that far too many have to deal with from the assholes in society. The ending was simply at a good point to break.


End file.
